Ships and other vehicles often utilize various types of positioning systems and technologies to safely navigate between locations. For example, ship crews may employ an electronic chart, such as an electronic chart display and information system (ECDIS), and global positioning system (GPS) to provide a dynamic, real-time visualization of the geographical features of the surrounding environment and the precise position of the ship within that environment. As the ship moves through an area, the ECDIS provides a visualization of the ship's location with respect to the fixed objects, land, and other features around the ship that could present a navigational hazard.
However, limitations of GPS technology introduce errors that may result in the inaccurate positioning of the ship on the ECDIS. In other words, the displayed position of the ship on the electronic chart utilized by the crew may not be accurate due to GPS errors. If relied upon as the sole means of navigation, an inaccurate representation of the ship's position due to a GPS error could result in the ship running aground or coming into contact with a fixed object. To account for the potential for errors, a crew member must manually confirm the ship's positioning via another navigational tool in order to ensure that the position of the ship on the electronic chart is accurate. Doing so takes time and attention away from other duties. Inattentive seamanship due to overly optimistic reliance on technology could result in an accident, close call, or navigational error as the ship may be positioned at a location that is substantially different from the position indicated on the electronic chart.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.